


Action figure theatre: Edward Nygma in the lab

by DieAstra



Series: Gotham action figure comics [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: I set up a miniature laboratory for my Ed Nygma figure.





	Action figure theatre: Edward Nygma in the lab

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
